Mi preciada joya
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Minami descubre finalmente sus sentimientos por Yutaka, a la que de ahora en adelante empezara a ver como su hermosa y tierna "joya roja". Oneshot con yuri, futanari (mujer con pene) y lemmon.


**Advertencia: **Lucky Star y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo tuve un sueño muy picante con dos de ellas que me inspiraron a escribir este fic.

**Mi preciada joya**

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde que la había conocido. Aún le parecía poco, pues por alguna extraña razón que aún no sabía explicar por qué se sentía atraída por aquella pequeña chiquilla de cabello rojo, no muy largo, aunque para ella tenía un cabello maravilloso. Puede que aquella pelirroja fuese un poco delicada, además de que era muy inocente para alguien de su edad. Realmente no se podía explicar que existiese una muchacha tan ingenua, tan pura, tan linda…

Minami aún no comprendía lo que le ocurría… quería estar cerca de ella siempre… quería escuchar su voz, su melódica pronunciación mencionarla a ella. Minami era inexperta ante este tipo de sentimiento, que no consideraba para nada comunes, después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría pensar de esa manera en su amiga? ¿Quién, sino ella?

Yutaka era como una musa, cuya voz empalagaba los oídos de Minami, su aliento hacía sentir a la peliverde como en otro mundo donde no hubiese preocupaciones, angustia o tristeza alguna. Al lado de Yutaka solo podía sentir tranquilidad y felicidad, como si la pequeña pelirroja, con únicamente su presencia fuese capaz de ahuyentar todo lo malo, e inundar el ambiente entre ella y Minami con esa calidez que desbordaba con su inocente mirada.

La peliverde no entendía qué ocurría con ella, pues deseaba encerrar aquella joya roja entre sus brazos, y protegerla de todos aquellos que, envidiosos de su pureza y su calor, se atreviesen a hacerle daño alguno. Los días transcurrían mientras ella cada vez más se sentía atraída por su pequeña joya roja, y no podía evitar tratar de tomarla por la mano, y pasear un rato con ella mientras disfrutaba aquel efímero contacto que tenía con su hermosa joya. Deseaba abrazarla cada vez más, pero no se atrevía, no quería asustarla haciéndole creer que posiblemente fuese una chica rara y no quiera dirigirle más nunca la palabra. Solo podía llorar en silencio su distancia de aquella joya roja.

¿Se trataba de amor? Ni idea, pero si no era amor, sin duda que estaba cerca, porque esta sensación jamás estuvo siquiera cerca de sentirla hacia ninguno de los pocos amigos que llegó a hacer antes de conocer a la pequeña Yutaka. Con el tiempo Minami pensaba cada vez más que tal vez eso era, estaba enamorada de su joya roja, la pequeña Yutaka. Pero… ¿qué hay de ella? Yutaka no podría enamorarse de alguien como la peliverde, era absolutamente improbable, era muy pura, y muy linda para amar a alguien como Minami. Esa idea solo incrementaba la melancolía que carcomía a la pobre peliverde, quien de a poco resignaba a jamás lograr alcanzar realmente a su amada joya.

Durante la noche Minami no comió bien, apenas sí probo algo de lo que le había preparado su madre Honoka, y después se lavó los dientes y acostó temprano, pues el estrés que le causaba toda aquella angustia por creer que Yutaka jamás la iba a amar la hizo sentirse muy cansada. Ni siquiera le puso ganas al darle las buenas noches a Cherry. Una vez acostada, volteó a ver por la ventana, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una estrella fugaz pasar ante sus ojos y pidió su deseo, aprovechando su oportunidad.

Minami: Por favor, deseo que Yutaka me quiera como algo más que solo una simple amiga- no pudo evitar la caída de una lagrima por la tristeza tan profunda que sentía.

Su joya roja no estaba con ella esa noche, justo cuando la peliverde sentía que necesitaba de su presencia más que nunca. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla, protegerla de todo lo malo, hablar un rato con ella, y nuevamente abrazarla y besarla. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba a su joya roja con ella, pues la amaba, la adoraba, la deseaba, la quería con toda su alma.

Tuvo dificultad para conciliar el sueño, pues la imagen de su tierna Yutaka no la abandonaba, y por su parte la peliverde tampoco quería que la abandonara. Fue una dura y larga batalla la que debía librar Morpheo (no olvidemos a sus hermanos Ikelos y Phantasos) para lograr sumir a Minami en el plácido sueño, pero aquello era solo cuestión de tiempo. Al final habría de lograrlo.

* * *

**En la escuela**

Era otro día en el instituto de Ryoo, donde las actividades empezaban a tornarse demasiado monótonas para las chicas que aún debían ponerse al día con una cantidad monumental de tareas que cada vez eran más difíciles. Minami sin embargo lograba sin muchas dificultades estar al día, y enfocarse lo necesario en sus estudios. Sin embargo, cuando terminaron las clases al final del día, le toco el turno a ella de hacer limpieza en el salón por lo que tuvo que quedarse con, para la sorpresa de la peliverde, su preciada joya.

La sorpresa fue bastante grata para la peliverde, pues aunque no se atrevía en ese momento a dirigirle la palabra a la pelirroja, disfrutaba de su compañía, y empezaba a querer que ese instante no terminase nunca. Disfrutaba la compañía de su joya roja, de su amada y pura niña. La bella que, lamentablemente, jamás se fijaría en aquella bestia con quien estaba compartiendo las labores de limpieza. Minami deseaba que pudiese ser un chico, pues así posiblemente podría tener el tierno corazón de su hermosa joya, y así estarían juntos, tal como Minami deseaba desde antes de saber la verdad de sí misma.

A mitad de la limpieza la pelirroja resbaló en el suelo, raspándose su hermosa rodilla y haciendo que ella empezase a llorar un poco por el dolor que le causó la caída. Minami no se hizo esperar, y enseguida se arrodilló al lado de su linda joya para calmar el dolor de la rodilla. Logró que Yutaka dejase de llorar, y en el acto buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios para desinfectar y posteriormente cubrir el pequeño raspón en la rodillita. Una vez terminado el acto de curar a su amiga, involuntariamente besó la rodilla de la pelirroja, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a ambas en aquella aula.

Yutaka: M-minami-chan…- miraba fijamente a la peliverde, sonrojada.

Minami: Yo… esto… puedo explicarlo, Yutaka…- la peliverde estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

La verdad es que Minami no tenía ni idea de qué excusa ponerle a su tierna joya por aquel beso que le dio a su rodilla. Minami sentía cómo el miedo había arrancado el color de su piel, mientras su joya roja aún se quedaba viéndola fijamente, sin decir nada más. Estaba claro que estaba a la espera de una buena excusa para explicar aquel acto tan raro que de pronto había cometido su amiga.

Minami hizo hasta lo imposible para decir algo, lo que fuera para evitar que su pequeña se enfureciese con ella y le dijese que ya no eran amigas, pero por alguna razón toda palabra que intentase articular simplemente morían antes de salir de sus labios. Estaba empezando a sudar, pues tenía miedo ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora su amiga? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a ella darle un beso en un momento como ese, aunque fuese en su rodilla? El miedo y el nerviosismo de Minami eran tan fuertes que en esos momentos la invadía unas fuertes ganas de llorar, por impotencia, por tristeza, por desesperación, por no saber responder a su amada joya.

Yutaka: Gracias…

Eso no se lo esperaba la peliverde. Esperaba que le gritase algo, la reprendiera, le dijera que ya no eran amigas, algo que no fuera aquel agradecimiento. Eso proveyó a Minami de una repentina sensación de calidez, aunque seguía incrédula por lo que salió de aquellos pequeños y dulces labios.

Minami: ¿Q-qué cosa, Yutaka?

Yutaka: Gracias, Minami-chan. Me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti, me haces muy feliz- dijo con una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

Minami no se lo podía creer. Podía haber dicho lo que fuera, la pudiese haber insultado, le pudiese haber dicho algo malo, al menos la hubiese regañado, pero en lugar de todo eso le dijo que ella "la hacía feliz". Minami se sentía de pronto como el ser más feliz de este planeta, y si hubiese otros planetas poblados, Minami todavía seguiría siendo la más feliz de todos los seres. Su joya le dijo que la hacía feliz, no era una broma, su joya en serio le dijo esas palabra que llenaba su melancólico ser de felicidad, regocijo, esperanza…

Minami: Yutaka, yo…

Minami deseaba probar suerte con exteriorizar un poco sus sentimientos, pero se sorprendió al sentir a Yutaka lanzarse a ella y aferrarse a su pecho en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Minami, cuando creyó que no podía ser más feliz que ahora, la propia Yutaka le mostró que estaba equivocada. Ese abrazó la hizo todavía más feliz, su Yutaka, su pequeña, su princesa, su hermosa joya roja hizo lo que la peliverde tanto deseaba.

Yutaka: Te quiero, Minami-chan. Te quiero mucho- dijo muy sonrojada, pero aún nada comparado al sonrojo que de pronto adquirió su amiga.

Minami: Y-yo también… t-te…- le costaba que le salieran las palabras, ¿cómo es posible que fuese tan difícil decir aquella sencilla palabra?- te amo- dijo en forma accidental, pero esta vez no permitió que el miedo la dominase.

Yutaka: ¿E-en serio… t-tú… me amas?- la pelirroja se sonrojó con todavía más fuerza al escuchar la declaración accidental de su amiga, pero no soltó el abrazo.

Minami tardó en responder, aún estaba dudosa de cómo poder dirigirle la palabra a su amiga, pero ya estaba dicho, no valía la pena echarse atrás y decir que todo fue un error y luego pretender que nada ocurrió. En lugar de eso decidió besar la frente de su linda joya, reuniendo todo su valor, y finalmente dando la demandada respuesta.

Minami: Sí, yo te amo, Yutaka.

Yutaka se quedó muda, y eso asustó un poco a la peliverde, pues creyó que Yutaka de pronto se enfadaría con ella, pero en vez de enfadarse, la pelirroja volvió a estrechar el abrazo con su amiga, luego alzó su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Yutaka: Gracias, Minami-chan. Es lo más bonito que han dicho alguna vez, y me alegra que lo dijeras tú.

Minami se sentía en el cielo, no se podía creer, a Yutaka le hacía feliz que Minami se atreviese a declarar su amor. Correspondió el abrazo con su adorada y pura pelirroja, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Era inevitable que a partir de este punto sus rostros empezasen a acercarse mutuamente, en busca del primer beso que hayan sentido los vírgenes labios de ambas chicas, hasta que lo lograron finalmente. Se dieron su primer beso, un beso que seguramente jamás llegarán a olvidar, un beso que hizo que las dos chicas sintieran el amor y demás sentimientos de la otra. Era una verdadera delicia de la que Minami no deseaba separarse jamás. Era muy grata esa sensación de sus lenguas jugueteando dentro de sus bocas de forma muy traviesa, estaba disfrutando de aquello, y aún quería sentir más a su tierna joya. Llegó el momento en que necesitaron separarse para permitir a sus acalorados cuerpos respirar un momento, pero una vez recuperado el aliento, nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez fue de manera breve.

Minami: ¿Tú… me amas, Yutaka?- preguntó la peliverde, aún temerosa por que esto tal vez no haya sido de verdad.

Yutaka: Sí, Minami-chan. Yo te amo, te considero la mejor persona con la que haya estado- respondió dulcemente la pelirroja viendo a su amada a los ojos-. Eres genial, elegante, inteligente, amable, y siempre he querido quedarme a tu lado, por ti es que me gusta estar aquí, adoro tu compañía, cuando hablo contigo, cuando me invitas a estudiar o a pasar el rato en tu casa, cuando cuidas de mí… Por esto y mucho más yo te amo, Minami-chan.

Minami sonrió muy feliz por todas las cosas que le había dicho la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas por la felicidad que le causaba el saber que este amor que sentía por Yutaka era correspondido. La pequeña limpió con su mano las lágrimas, mientras trató de ponerse de pie para plantar un beso en la frante de la peliverde, haciendo que se acentuara el rubor de ésta. La más grande también se levantó, y abrazó con cariño a su joya, cuando de pronto tuvo una sensación que jamás había tenido ante nadie, pero la respuesta a lo que sentía era evidente, sabía que estaban solas, nadie las iba a molestar.

Minami: Yutaka… ¿te gustaría si… hiciéramos el amor… aquí?- estaba muy nerviosa por hacer aquella inédita proposición.

Yutaka: Sí… yo si quiero hacerlo contigo, Minami-chan. Solo quiero hacerlo contigo- sonrió muy tímida, pero armada de valor para consumar su unión con su amada protectora.

Minami no esperó a hacer más preguntas. Empezó besando dulcemente los labios de Yutaka, mientras con sus manos aflojaba poco a poco la falda de su linda joya, mientras ella también aflojaba con algo de torpeza la falda de la peliverde. Estaban decididas a hacer el amor con su niña amada, sin duda este sería el mejor día de sus vidas.

Minami recostó a su joya en el escritorio del aula de clases, aprovechando el momento para despojar con delicadeza a su pequeña de su camisa, esa prenda que, casi siempre se veía hermosa en Yutaka, pero que en esta ocasión estorbaba. Poco a poco la peliverde le quitó la ropa interior a su linda amante, bañándola en besos y caricias, que merecía como la princesa que era su tierna joya. Yutaka también quiso quitarle la camisa a la peliverde, así como también su ropa interior, y la peliverde accedió a dejar que le quitara lo que le quedaba de ropa, y así dejarse amar, así como también quería amar a su joya, aunque justo cuando la pelirroja despojó a su amiga de su última prenda repentinamente se cubrió la región del pecho, avergonzada.

Yutaka: ¿Qué ocurre, Minami-chan?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Minami: Etto… es que… me da pena decirlo, pero…- la peliverde no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la vergüenza que sentía por sus pechos planos, pero la pelirroja pareció adivinar el mensaje pues la besó nuevamente.

Yutaka: No te preocupes, Minami-chan. Yo te amo, amo a Minami-chan toda, no solo a una parte. Estoy aquí contigo porque realmente es lo que yo quiero- el tono de su rostro igualaba al de su cabello, pero lo dijo con gran valor para que su amada peliverde lo entendiera.

Minami: Yutaka…

La peliverde dejó de cubrirse los pechos y se concentró en besar y acariciar a su amada joya, quien a su vez también besaba y acariciaba cada parte de la chica alta, cuando de pronto ambas encontraron algo que las tomaría desprevenidas. Era Minami, quien de pronto había desarrollado un pene, algo que la misma peliverde no se esperaba. Creyó que esta masculinidad mágica podría asustar a su joya, pero la pelirroja tomó entre sus manos, tímida y lentamente, aquel enorme trozo que recién se había aparecido, y empezó a frotar con delicadeza el pene de Minami.

Minami: Ahh… Yutaka…- esa sensación que tenía la peliverde era indescriptible, jamás se había masturbado ella misma, y ahora su joya roja lo hacía por ella.

Yutaka: ¿T-te gusta, Mi-nami-chan?- el sonrojo de la pelirroja no disminuía, pareciera que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Minami: S-sí, m-me gusta, Yutaka. ¡E-eres la m-mejor!- la peliverde no era capaz de contener sus gemidos ante la estimulación de su pequeña joya roja.

La más pequeña de pronto hizo algo que la peliverde jamás había imaginado que haría; se agachó e introdujo el enorme pene de Minami en su boca, la cual empezó a mover rítmicamente adelante y atrás. La peliverde lo disfrutaba como jamás había disfrutado en su vida, pero no quiso tomar la cabeza de Yutaka, para hacerla ir más rápido, no quería lastimarle el cuello o su tierna boca, tampoco quería obligar a su joya a seguir si de pronto decidía que aquello no le gustaba. Minami solo se dejó dar placer, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, algo que sin duda se hacía cada vez más difícil, ya se acercaba la hora de la verdad.

Minami: ¡Yutaka, eres grandiosa! ¡Ya no puedo más! Me… me… ¡ME VENGOOO!- fue el anunció de Minami para su joya roja, pero ella no se apartó, por el contrario recibió la descarga de su amada peliverde y no quiso dejar escapar ni una gota de la corrida de la peliverde.

La peliverde jadeaba con fuerza. Jamás en su vida había sentido aquello, y sin duda le alegraba haberlo sentido con Yutaka, su pequeña y linda joya. Alzó un poco la vista para ver a su pelirroja bañada en sudor y en la corrida de Minami, y aquello le pareció muy excitante. De pronto ambas notaron que el nuevo pene de Minami se volvía a levantar y empezaba a palpitar, ansioso de sexo con la hermosa joya que recién le había hecho llegar al clímax.

Minami: Yutaka… Yutaka, yo…- nuevamente tenía problemas para expresar lo que sentía.

Yutaka: Sí lo quiero- contestó de pronto.

Minami: ¿Qué cosa dijiste?- la peliverde miró fijamente a su pequeña amante.

Yutaka: Quiero hacerlo contigo Minami-chan. T-te amo… y quiero que me hagas tuya, porque también yo quiero hacerte mía- jamás la pequeña joya de Minami había sonado tan decidida, realmente estaban por ser una misma, y la pequeña lo quería.

Minami: De acuerdo…- Minami sabía por lo que acababa de escuchar, que su joya era virgen, al igual que ella, por lo que quiso advertir a su novia- si te duele mucho… puedo… parar, Yutaka.

Yutaka: No te preocupes, haré lo mejor para que no duela mucho- aseguró muy sonriente y roja.

La verdadera acción amorosa había llegado. La peliverde se sentó en una silla mientras guiaba con delicadeza a su joya, pues estaba consciente de la herida en su rodilla, y finalmente logró que se encimara en las piernas. Poco a poco, la pelirroja acercó su feminidad a la enorme masculinidad repentina de la peliverde, hasta que finalmente tuvo que empujar para introducirlo, lentamente, pero ambas lo estaban disfrutando, hasta que finalmente el pene de la peliverde se topó con la virginidad de la pelirroja. Yutaka se detuvo, un poco temerosa, pues sabía que sentiría mucho dolor una vez termine de empujar, pero no se atrevía a dar aquel último empuje ella misma, por lo que subió su vista hacia los ojos de la peliverde, quien enseguida entendió, y de forma súbita hundió su nuevo pene hasta el fondo, haciendo que su tierna joya gritara muy fuerte por el dolor.

Minami: ¡Yutaka! ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, no me importaría si tú puedes estar bien- mostró su preocupación mientras abrazaba con ternura a su linda joya.

Yutaka: Estoy bien… Minami-chan. Solo necesito un momento para que se me pase, y podemos continuar- le respondió con voz temblorosa por el dolor, mientras ella también se abrazaba a la más grande.

Esperaron casi dos minutos, pues se veía que a Yutaka le costaba superar aquel dolor, pero al final pudieron empezar. Yutaka empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, haciendo que ambas gimieran de placer mientras se miraban mutuamente a los ojos, con una mirada llena de cariño, amor y deseo de estar juntas para siempre. Minami empezó a agarrar la caderas de su linda joya mientras esta hizo algo más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiese previsto; agarró lo pechos planos de Minami y empezó a masajearlos, causando todavía más placer en la peliverde.

Ambas se sentían que habían alcanzado el paraíso, disfrutaban tener sexo en aquel ritmo lento y tierno, no evitaron besarse otra vez mientras la peliverde pasó sus manos en el trasero de su joya, y empezó a apretar sus nalgas, con pasión y delicadeza a la vez. Tal como lo había dicho la pelirroja, ella era suya ahora, al igual que ésta también le pertenecía a su amada. No era capaz de imaginarse algo mejor, hacer el amor con su joya, saber que su virginidad ahora le pertenecía, que Yutaka la masajeara así en los pechos, todo era grandioso, para la peliverde el mundo no existía en ese momento, solo existían ellas dos, junto con el amor que se tenían.

Yutaka gemía con bastante placer, se veía que lo disfrutaba, al igual que disfrutaba que Minami agarrara su trasero, la pelirroja se sentía cada vez mejor. Ambas finalmente alcanzaron el clímax dando un grito fuerte juntas. Realmente lo hicieron, tuvieron sexo entre ellas, nada podía ser mejor. Ambas celebraron su primera vez dándose un beso con pasión. Yutaka tomó el rostro de su protectora con ambas manos, mientras esta agarró con delicadeza los hombros y brazos de su joya, de su amada joya.

Minami: Te amo, Yutaka. Eres la niña de mis sueños, mi alma gemela, mi joya roja- finalmente dijo la peliverde, haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborizara con fuerza nuevamente.

Yutaka: ¿E-en serio me consideras todo e-eso, Minami-chan?- preguntó con un gesto más tímido que nunca.

Minami: Así es- dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad, algo muy raro en la peliverde-, tú eres por quien pierdo el sueño. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Yutaka Kobayakawa. Tú eres la joya roja que deseo más que cualquier otra joya o riqueza en este mundo, y ahora de verdad eres mi linda joya.

Yutaka casi no cabía en sí, y sus lagrimas empezaban a salir descontroladas, mientras nuevamente le dio un beso en los labios de la peliverde, un beso con ganas, con amor, con alegría, pues de verdad se sentía como todo aquello que le decía su amante, de ahora en adelante era la preciada y pequeña joya de su Minami-chan. Al terminar de besarse, la pelirroja se levantó, y Minami la ayudó para no forzar la rodilla de su joya, y esta le dijo algo totalmente nuevo.

Yutaka: Vamos a hacerlo otra vez, Minami-chan, pero esta vez…- la pelirroja se recostó del pizarrón del salón de clases, dándole la espalda a la pelivede y poniendo una cara absolutamente adorable, haciendo que el pene de Minami se volviera a endurecer.

Minami no se hizo rogar, y enseguida se puso detrás de su linda joya, la besó del cuello unos segundos mientras acariciaba el pequeño cuerpo de su amada, y después introdujo su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja, empezando acto seguido a empujar con suavidad mientras ambas nuevamente empezaron a gemir de placer.

Minami nuevamente era capaz de sentir ese placer indescriptible de hacerlo con la pelirroja, sentía que podría hacerse adicta a hacerlo con su joya una y otra vez, le gustaba, adoraba hacer el amor con Yutaka, era lo mejor que pudiese haber sentido, y gracias a su joya, tenía la oportunidad de sentirlo otra vez. Yutaka le permitió hacerlo otra vez, ambas sentían que volaban, que probaban el mejor dulce que haya existido, sentían que explotarían de placer, y todavía creían que era poco para describir lo que realmente sentían mientras la peliverde seguía empujando lentamente. El tiempo no tenía importancia, no importaba si era tarde o temprano, lo que importaba es que esto durara tanto como fuese posible.

Yutaka: ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! ¡S-sorprendente, Minami-chan!- la pelirroja no dudaba en mostrar lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndolo con su amante.

Minami: Yutaka… me voy a venir… muy pronto- apenas logró decir mientras silenciaba sus gemidos para hacerse oír mejor.

Yutaka: No te preocupes… ¡Ah, ah, ah! Vente dentro, Minami-chan… ¡Ah!- se manifestó la pequeña joya.

Minami no pudo decir nada más por el momento, solo podía mantener sujetas las caderas de su joya, mientras empezaba a perder el control de sí misma y empezaba a empujar cada vez más rápido y más profundo, haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera más fuerte, y de forma más sensual. El momento del clímax se acercaba nuevamente, ambas podían sentirlo, no podían dejar de mover ambas sus caderas, deseando imprimir un poco más de fuerza para finalmente perder la cabeza. Hasta que llegó el momento…

Yutaka/Minami: ¡ME VENGOOOOO!

* * *

**En la habitación de Minami**

La peliverde despierta de forma repentina, totalmente sudada y excitada. Acababa de soñar que estaba haciéndolo con Yutaka en el salón de clases, y Minami de pronto empezó a llorar, porque la realidad de pronto la vino a golpear de esa manera. Todo lo que ocurrió, cuando se confesó a Yutaka, cuando Yutaka también le dijo que la amaba, el que hicieran el amor en el aula, las caricias y los besos… todo fue mentira.

Lloraba en silencio, aunque no había grito que fuese capaz de drenar completamente el dolor que sentía por dentro la peliverde. Hubiese preferido morir mientras estaba dentro de aquel hermoso sueño, antes que despertar y sentir este duro golpe de parte de la realidad, un golpe que la hacía sentir en un K.O. emocional. Nuevamente tendría problemas para conciliar el sueño, pues no quería volver a recibir otro de esos golpes tan crueles.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en la escuela Ryoo**

Al llegar a clases, Minami no saludó a su amiga, tampoco le dirigió la palabra durante el examen que presentaron durante la primera hora, pues la peliverde aún se sentía destrozada por dentro, pero quería evitar molestar a su amada joya con aquel problema, por lo que su solución fue distanciarse por un tiempo, a fin de pasar un poco el terrible dolor que carcomía su corazón.

Al llegar la hora de la comida Minami se sentó a comer rápidamente mientras veía a Yutaka salir del salón de clases. A la peliverde se le hacía raro que su linda pelirroja no haya intentado dirigirle la palabra en todo el día, por más que la evitase lo normal era que la pelirroja mostrara preocupación, pero al igual que la peliverde estuvo totalmente ausente, y justo al llegar la hora de descanso simplemente se va, sin decir palabra. La peliverde en ese caso tomó una decisión, a pesar de la vergüenza y el dolor que aún sentía; debía buscar a su joya y saber lo que le ocurre.

La búsqueda lleva a la peliverde hasta la azotea, donde le habían dicho que se había dirigido la pelirroja. Al llegar allí encuentra a su amada joya llorando en un rincón donde se encontraba sentada. La peliverde no podía creer lo que veía, su amada, su amiga, su joya lloraba, y ella debía ayudarla en lo que fuera, sin importar su propio dolor y decepción, nada de eso importaba, solo importa Yutaka.

Minami: ¿Yutaka…?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Yutaka: ¿E-eres tú, M-minami-chan?- titubeó con tono asustado la tierna joya de Minami.

Minami: Sí, soy yo, Yutaka. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué lloras?- trató de sonar tan comprensiva como le fue posible.

Yutaka: E-es que… me fue muy mal anoche, Minami-chan- la pelirroja no dejaba de llorar, y eso asustaba a la peliverde.

Minami: ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Quién fue? Dímelo, por favor- empezó a perder la paciencia la peliverde a causa de su preocupación.

Yutaka: No… fue nada, Minami-chan. Es solo… que anoche tuve un sueño y…- la explicación de la pelirroja despertaba cada vez más el interés de la peliverde.

Minami: Puedes decirme lo que sea, Yutaka. No tienes por qué tener miedo- la peliverde trató de tranquilizar a su amada.

Yutaka: Verás… soñé que estaba en el salón y… bueno… soñé que tú también estabas, Minami-chan, y que de pronto te convertiste en un chico y…

Minami no oyó el resto de la explicación ofrecida por la pelirroja, pues estaba absorta en sus pensamientos tratando de entender lo que realmente estaba diciendo su tierna joya. Ese sueño que le está relatando se parece mucho al suyo, mayor casualidad tomando en cuenta que su linda joya al parecer está omitiendo algunos detalles, posiblemente sea la parte de cuando lo estaban haciendo, algo muy comprensible, pues aquello no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar así como así. Sin embargo, todavía no podía estar segura de que sea así, aún debía averiguar algo en especial, pues esta explicación le dio algo de valor a Minami para finalmente hablar apropiadamente con la pelirroja.

Minami: Yutaka, bueno… ¿qué piensas de mi por haber soñado aquello?- fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, y realmente creyó haber sido lo suficientemente discreta en esa pregunta.

Yutaka: Bueno, etto… creo que… me g-gustas, Minami-chan- la pelirroja estaba totalmente colorada y parecía a punto de llorar, pero Minami la tranquilizó dándole un abrazo con amor.

Minami: No te preocupes, Yutaka. Creo que… yo también soñé lo mismo que tú, y por eso me daba pena hablar contigo, pues no podía parar de pensar en ese sueño que tuve contigo- la pequeña miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la peliverde, mientras acentuaba aún más su rubor.

Yutaka: Entonces, ambas soñamos lo mismo, como cuando tú y yo…- no se atrevió a decir el resto, bastante avergonzada.

Minami no esperó a que su linda joya terminara, en lugar de eso bajó lentamente su rostro y finalmente logró lo que tanto deseaba; besó a su joya en los labios, y esta, aunque al principio se sorprende, no se aleja, al contrario al cabo de un rato responde aquel beso con pasión, hasta que se separan por falta de aire. Ya todo estaba dicho, y esta vez no era ningún sueño.

Minami: Te amo, mi preciosa joya- la pelirroja sonrió, muy ruborizada.

Yutaka: Minami-chan, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- se notaba nerviosa.

Minami: Lo que sea, Yutaka- le permite con una tierna sonrisa nada típica en ella.

Yutaka: Si en serio me consideras tu joya roja, ¿podría verte entonces como mi joya verde?- esa pregunta hizo ruborizarse como nunca a la peliverde, pero ella solo le da un beso en los labios nuevamente y le da su respuesta.

Minami: Por supuesto que sí, mi linda Yutaka, yo seré tu joya verde al igual que tú eres mi linda y tierna joya roja- nuevamente besa a su amada y esta le responde el beso.

Ambas estaban felices a más no poder, cuando un par de minutos atrás estaban en el peor momento emocional de sus vidas, pero eso ya no lo recordaban, no mientras tenían a la otra enfrente, a la chica que amaba, Yutaka y Minami, Minami y Yutaka. La felicidad, que de pronto se había desaparecido, regresó también de pronto, y esta vez no había manera de que las dos estudiantes pensaran en algo que no fuera en esa felicidad por estar finalmente juntas. Ni siquiera les importó cuando Hiyori estaba detrás de la puerta de la azotea con una hemorragia nasal crónica y escribiendo como posesa algo en su cuaderno.

Se besaron nuevamente, para así estar ambas seguras de que esto era real y no un sueño. No podían creer que en serio anoche ambas tuviesen el mismo sueño, debía de ser alguna señal o algo, pero qué más daba, se amaban, y ambas lo sabían. Dejaron de besarse cuando escucharon la campana anunciando que las clases estaban por reiniciar. Minami se levantó primero y luego ayudó a su linda joya levantarse, para finalmente regresar a clases tomadas de la mano, aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Hiyori, quien se retiró como pudo con su desangro nasal.

No había manera de que pudiesen hacerlo tal como lo habían soñado, pero eso importaba, ya habría un momento para dedicarse a ellas mismas del modo que pudiesen saber. Lo que realmente importaba ya estaba resuelto, pues estaban juntas, todo lo demás vendría a su tiempo.

Yutaka: Te amo, mi gran y hermosa joya verde.

Minami: Yo también te amo, mi tierna joya roya.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este fic? A mí me pareció bien, hasta que creo que terminé un poco rápido, y le di ese toque mágico de los dos sueños que coinciden. Ya antes había leído unos cuantos fics con semejantes coincidencias en los sueños, y me pareció un desperdicio no aprovechar ese material. Como sea hasta aquí este nuevo oneshot y me despido hasta mi próxima obra.

Nos vemos.


End file.
